1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the design and use of corrosion test cells useful in determining electrochemical corrosion parameters of metals in corrosive liquid environments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the evaluation of aqueous liquids which are employed as hydraulic fluids or as heat exchange liquids it is extremely important to know the rate at which various metals corrode within that liquid environment. This enables the formulator of the liquids to select effective corrosion inhibitors for inclusion in these fluids. Corrosion test cells for laboratory use in determining the electrochemical corrosion parameters of metals in corrosive environments have been described by Stern, M., J. Electrochem. Soc., 102, 609 (1955), and Greene, N. D., "Experimental Electrode Kinetics", Rensselaer Polytechnic Institute, Troy, N. Y. 1965, with modifications relating to the mounting of test metal electrodes described by Stern, M., Makrides, A. C., J. Electrochem. Soc. 107 (1960) and Agrawal, A. K., Damin, D. C., McCright, R. D., and Staehl, R. W., Corrosion, 31, 262 (1975). Furthermore, a number of review articles on the subject have appeared, specifically, Wilde, B. E., "Some Considerations in the Design of Electrodes for Electrochemical Studies at High Temperature and Pressure", presented at the International Conference on High Temperature, High Pressure, Electrochemistry in Aqueous Solutions, University of Surrey, England, January 1973 and Damin, D. G., "Electrochemical Studies of Several Iron-Nickel-Chromium Alloys in Dilute Aqueous Solutions at Temperatures Up to 250.degree. C.", M.S. Thesis, The Ohio State University (1974). The test cell described by Greene is widely used in laboratories for electrochemical examination of corrosion and is generally referred to as the "Greene Cell". It is described in ASTM G5-72. None of the above disclose the design of the claimed corrosion test cell assembly.